Cinnamon and Spice
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: AnyoneXSora. All oneshots. A gift for Kitten, every important GUY she likes in KH2 paired up with Sora. From AnsemXSora, CloudXSora, to LeonXSora, to RikuXSora, to ZexionSora. 12 of 24 are complete.
1. AnsemXSora

Tke: **_begins to sweatdrop_** I was asked to do this as a dare from a friend. But hell, it's SORA! So anything about Sora I love to do. :D the list is below. I couldn't decide whom to do first, so it's going alphabetical. PLEASE NOTE THERE ARE ONLY GUYS!

1. AnsemXSora (Xenohort's nobody if you want, KH main bad guy)

2. Ansem the WiseXSora

3. AxelXSora

4. AuronXSora

5. Cloud StrifeXSora

6. DemyxXSora

7. HaynerXSora

8. Jack SparrowXSora

9. LeonXSora

10. LuxordXSora

11. MarluxiaXSora

12. PenceXSora

13. RikuXSora

14. Riku ReplicaXSora

15. RoxasXSora

16. SaixXSora

17. SeiferXSora

18. SephirothXSora

19. TidusXSora

20. VexenXSora

21. XaldinXSora

22. XemnasXSora

23. XigbarXSora

24. ZexionXSora

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Cinnamon and Spice

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: see the nice, long ass LIST?

**Warning**: yaoi, might be some cussing or something

**Summary**??XSoraAll one-shotsVarious Pairings A gift for Kitten, every important GUY in KH2 paired up with Sora. From AnsemXSora, CloudXSora, to LeonXSora, to RikuXSora, to ZexionSora

**Dedication**: To Kitten-chan, and each chapter to each fan of whatever pairing

**Notes**: Some of these might be short or something, but it's only because I am picky and hate certain people or couplings. Sorry. But if you'd like it longer, review me and tell me and I will try.

**Notes 2**: The title is because Sora is often said to smell and/or taste like cinnamon, and spices because there are many different spices as is there are characters.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

PAIRING 1: ANSEMXSORA 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ansem had been attempting to control the darkness for some time. He'd push himself every day, just to master it, control it, and shape it to his desire.

His desire…

That boy…

Destiny Islands was small and secretive, the perfect place to do experiments about the darkness. It was beautiful; nature had blessed this island truly. He'd even found the perfect child to cast this experiment on, a boy who wished to see the world with his best friend. That boy, Riku, wasn't afraid to open the door to darkness. He was perfect.

Yet light was cruel with their savoir.

Riku may have been the perfect candidate for the darkness, or at least the Twilight.

But the light was blessed with their candidate.

Riku's best friend

Sora.

Big, blue eyes filled with nothing but innocence, chestnut brown hair that seemed like he'd just gotten out of bed, and tanned skin that seemed to soak up the sun and radiate it back out to everyone else.

The light's savoir was perfect for the job.

It had been crafty when it made the darkness and light intertwine to be Twilight.

Ansem had continued on his research, however he became infatuated with the boy. And then that girl (Kairi wasn't it?) came and had somehow gotten in between them.

Sora seemed obvious to the rift between them, he was the light's perfection after all.

Riku turned more to the darkness, more to his and Sora's secret cave.

And he grew more interested in the door leading to Ansem.

Ansem smirked; he could use this boy, Riku, to get to Sora.

When the Heartless Ansem created attacked Destiny Islands, Ansem had wished, Ansem had hoped.

Although Riku stretched his hand out to his best friend, Sora could not reach.

The light would not let him reach.

Ansem watched with happiness as Sora and Riku became more distant. Sora still treated Riku as his best friend, yet Riku had now considered Sora an enemy.

At the Hallow Bastion Riku had become attached to Maleficent and less to Ansem, it did not matter. Riku wasn't part of Ansem's plan.

Through a Heartless's eyes, Ansem could see Sora search for his friend on every world he'd been on.

Sora often grasping the crown pendant around his neck, it clunked against its silver chain.

Sora's crown pendant was a gift from Riku.

Ansem needed to get rid of it.

But he knew, there was no way Sora was going to give up something that precious to him.

And it had been soon after Ansem had begun to hate Riku.

After so many failed attempts, Ansem could not create his obsession.

But Riku, who held the powers of darkness for only a short amount of time, was able to create a Heartless version of Sora.

A perfect version

Ansem hid himself away, locking himself in his castle of Hallow Bastion. He'd erased himself from Riku's mind, leaving the boy to only know the others.

And it had been when Sora met Riku for the last time in the Hallow Bastion.

Riku had taken away Sora's keyblade, his companions, and his light and innocence.

Sora's life span was cautiously on the edge between light and darkness, he was the Twilight.

But Ansem could feel it; Sora was not meant to be the Twilight.

Riku was.

However, Riku wasn't willing to let go of his darkness powers.

When Sora and Riku crossed swords, all Ansem could do was be pleased with himself.

He'd brought this upon them.

Sora gained his keyblade back, he was meant to be the light.

His obsession would understand.

His obsession would accept it.

Truthfully, he knew his obsession would hate it.

His obsession hated being torn from his friends and loved ones.

His obsession would hate him.

Only when he'd battled him did he understand.

"_I know now… that Kingdom Hearts… is LIGHT!_"

Ansem had been engulfed in the one thing he hated most.

Light.

By the one person he loved most.

Sora.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: oh my GOD… I feel kinda BAD for Ansem…

Cast: Oo

Tke: well… erm… nevermind.

Sora: **_shrugs_** for this, to start off, people get plushies of…

Riku: **_holds plushie triumphantly in the air_** SORA PLUSHIES!

Sora: wait… WHAT!

Tke: I love my Sora plushies. :D

Riku: it's a plushie of Sora when he was younger! Review and get yours TODAY!


	2. Ansem The WiseXSora

Tke: wow, I didn't even have this up for twenty-four hours and I already had 2 reviews. And then Kiraracutie reviewed 'Anotomously' hehehehe. Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnnnnnnn!

Sora: you've been listening to Nightwish's metal version of Phantom of the Opera, haven't you?

Tke: what can I say; this made me love metal music.

Sora: hmmm… well… can we get this over with…?

Tke: awww, so CUTE Sora.

Sora: **_glares before flipping off_**

Tke: All right, all right, I'm starting. Jeez, PMS much?

Sora: **_glare_**

Tke: … I love you, really I do…

Sora: …

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Random AkuRoku Fan- yes, my computer spelling check does suck, thank you for noticing. :D and no, I did mean obvious not oblivious. Oblivious means to be unknown of one's feelings. Obvious means they it would be known and should be known, but in the point Sora was unknowing. I could really have used either, but oh well. It was a random ending. I was typing the fight between Riku and Sora and that ending popped into my head. Hehehehehehe.

TeleIce- _**Pauses from running**_ Hehehehehehe thanks for watching this story! I am so glad it's been read and at least someone LIKES it! YAY! _**randomly throws cookie**_ thank you so much

Kiraracutie a.k.a. "Twilight Fire Nobody" - you don't get to read this until your laptop is fixed, poor you. Hehehe. It didn't take long for you to ignore Ansem, huh? You're just waiting to see the AxelXSora/AxelXRoxas chap. Jackass. So Natalie, make sure you've kept your promise to keep reading AND replying on EVERYTHING! Commit it to memory!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 2:**

Ansem the WiseXSora 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

His experiment was going to fail Ansem the Wise knew it. He'd known long ago but it was better to try than just give up, wasn't it?

Yes.

Yes, especially when it came to helping Sora.

Cheery, happy-go-lucky, Sora.

Ansem the Wise chuckled.

The first time he'd heard about Sora from King Mickey he never expected to learn in his old age.

Although the King simply mentioned brown hair and ocean-hue eyes, Ansem the Wise would never figured he'd think of the brunette as impossibly cute.

And when Ansem the Wise was hidden as DiZ and he'd placed Organization XIII's XIII member in the virtual Twilight Town, he'd noticed.

Roxas looked just like Sora.

The same smile of innocence

The same unruly messy hair

And those perfect blue eyes-albeit Roxas's eyes were a little darker.

Sora would know-he just had to.

Sora would learn of his Nobody, of his friend's Nobodies.

It was ironic.

Ansem the Wise just wanted to keep Sora locked up in his room or house, where he could gaze hours on end.

Sora just had the ability to give his strength to others; it was something that made him Sora.

When he met Sora face to face, he was slightly speechless.

The only thing Ansem the Wise had seen close to Sora was Roxas, and Roxas knew him as DiZ.

There was nothing the blonde researcher would've liked more than to keep Sora at his side-maybe as a lab assistant- to know the Keyblader was always there with him.

And when the experiment began to shake violently from it's pressure, Sora looked scared.

For his friends

For Ansem the Wise

Ansem the Wise would've smiled, but he held his machine tightly.

If he'd let go, everyone would die.

Sora would die.

Again.

No one could bear to watch Sora die again, especially because the first time Sora killed himself, this time it would be purely accident.

Ansem the Wise gave a weak smile to his King, the king stepping back some.

Memories flooded through Ansem the Wise's mind.

Memories of studying the Heartless

Memories of Xenohort wanting to continue the experiment

Memories of when he yelled at Xenohort for going behind his back and doing the experiment.

Where did that experiment lead?

It leads to Xenohort loosing his life.

It leads to the Heartless growing stronger.

It leads to the worlds being consumed in darkness.

It leads to the birth of Sora.

It leads to Sora gaining the power of light.

It leads to Sora getting the keyblade.

It leads to Sora facing off against friends.

It leads to Sora dying.

It leads to Roxas being created when Sora is dead.

It leads to Roxas having Sora's heart inside him.

It leads to Sora coming back to life and Roxas becoming just a puppet.

It leads to Roxas joining the Organization to kill Sora.

It leads to Sora and Roxas facing off.

It leads to Sora meeting Ansem the Wise.

A tear slid down Ansem the Wise's cheek, he could just barely make out Sora and the other's figures as the white light exploded around him.

"_Goodbye everyone… goodbye… Sora…_"

And the white light was gone, taking its machine and inventor with it.

Riku held back the screaming Sora and Kairi; he silently thanked Ansem the Wise.

They would complete their mission and avenge Ansem the Wise's death.

It was certain.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay… writing like… 30-year-old guys in love with Sora is CREPPY. (Sorry if you actually like this couple. XDD)

Sora: you took the challenge

Tke: shut up Sora.

Sora: shutting.

Tke: reviewers get Ansem the Wise plushies with his machine that somehow has a picture of Sora on the side.

Sora: O.o WTF?

Tke: erm… I dunno… they came from the plushie store.

Sora: stupid store…


	3. AxelXSora and AkuRoku

Tke: yeah… I know the other was kinda short, but I couldn't think of anything for Ansem the Wise.

Sora: Axel-kunnn!

Axel: I'M UP!

Tke: yay! The pervert's UP!

Axel: **_eye twitch_** I'M NOT A PERVERT!

Sora: that's true, Axel's only a pervert when Roxas is involved.

Axel: **_smirk_** thank you Sora-wait! I'M NOT A FUCKING PERVERT! **_Anime vein_**

Sora: **_smirk_**

Tke: **_sweatdrop_** let's just get this over with. And a point, this doesn't really end up as AxelSora, but like I said, it will have it in there.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 3:**

**AxelXSora slight AxelXRoxas**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You remind me of Roxas, got it memorized?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…" Sora paused; he began to think as Axel carefully watched him.

"Your expressions are exactly alike."

"Glad you think that way."

"You ARE?" Axel had sounded happy, like he'd been so excited he'd made some progress in 'wooing' Sora.

"No."

Axel's face fell.

"You keep saying you're trying to woo me yet all you've done is talk about Roxas."

Axel blushed hell Sora was picky.

"Seems like you like my darker half only."

Well, this was harder than the redheaded pyro thought.

Sora and Roxas were the same person, meaning they shared thoughts and memories.

So Axel talked about Roxas only and Sora felt left out.

Yet if Axel talked about Sora, he was sure Roxas would be mad at him for 'cheating' on him.

Truthfully, however, Roxas was in Sora's sub conscious, laughing at Axel so hard that Roxas thought he'd literally die from laughing.

It didn't matter, as long as he was with one, they were the same, it wouldn't matter.

"Right, so Organization XIII, you going to tell me what they were planning to do OTHER than steal hearts?" Sora began to thumb between the pages of a book he'd gotten in the Hollow Bastion library.

"Hmm… I don't know if I should…" Axel drawled, quickly noticing Sora gave a small shiver.

They had been on top of Hollow Bastion for some time, now it was growing cold. Sora's black clothes soaked in the heat of the sun, but at night they became pieces of paper with how thin the material was.

"Well I have no idea about the history so-." Sora's teeth gave a light chatter every so often, "Maybe I should just bully it out of you or something-."

Warmth was now around Sora's shoulders, making him stop in mid sentence. The musky scent of burnt wood and ashes filled his nose as his senses kicked in.

Sora began to pull Axel's black Organization XIII coat closer, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent.

Axel was gone.

Sora's eyelashes closed, covering his eyes as he dozed off to a light sleep.

It was barely an hour later he felt someone sit next to him, he snapped awake.

Red spiky hair was somehow fit into a loose ponytail, emerald green eyes smirking as he watched Sora swim in his jacket.

"I got this for you, while picking up some books."

The smaller black Organization coat seemed oddly familiar.

Axel took his back by the time it registered in Sora's mind.

Sora was given Roxas's coat to wear.

Although Roxas was two years younger (Roxas fourteen and Sora sixteen according to Square) it still somehow fit perfectly.

Either Roxas was growing way too fast, or Sora was shrinking. (Sora hoped it wasn't the latter)

Axel gave a chuckle as he watched Sora spin around in Roxas's coat. "Roxy did the same thing when he first got it."

Sora gave a sheepish smile, "It's warm."

"And somehow thin enough to be for hot days, got it memorized?"

Sora eyed the books in Axel's lap. "More reading?" he groaned.

"Yes, I'm helping you, but that doesn't mean I know everything."

"Hmmm… aren't Nobodies supposed to know?"

"Well I ain't smart enough, got it memorized?"

"Axel, I could've sworn you said something else when I first met you."

Axel's hand grasped Sora's wrist and tugged-hard. Sora went flying into Axel's lap, the books scattered next to them. "I did say something else, so Sora, commit it to memory." (Axel's line in CoM.)

Sora gave a chuckle, nuzzling into the soft fabric of Axel's coat, "Just do me one favor."

"Hm?"

"Know that Roxas and I don't care about jealousy or anything."

Axel gave a smirk, "Sure."

Sora snuggled in deeper, inhaling Axel's scent as it quickly pulled him into a dreamless sleep.

Axel placed a kiss on Sora's temple-right above the end of Sora's left eyebrow- and slowly, and carefully, set Sora down on the tiled roof of the castle.

He gave the brunette glance before he turned and disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"_I love you both…_" Were the words Axel left to hang in the air.

Sora's eyes opened slowly, a smile graced his lips before his eyes slid shut.

Sora pulled Roxas's coat closer, already missing his lover's warmth.

Even when Donald and Goofy found Sora some time later, the brunette hid the coat, he'd managed to put it in his bag of equipment and items before anyone saw it.

After all, it'd be oddly questioning if Sora somehow gained an Organization coat.

But even a coat that smelled of Roxas's vanilla and cream.

And of Axel's burnt wood and ashes

Sora would never tell.

It was a secret between a Keyblader and two nobodies.

It would always be.

And Axel was going to make sure that it never leaked out.

He'd use Vexen as an example if needed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Axel woke up, sweat drenching his clothes, his eyes were wide, and his hair was even messier than usual. He ignored his coat and ran through the door he just pushed open.

His feet thumped heavily against the white floor, marching to the beat of Axel's racing heartbeat.

Those same thundering feet lead him to a dark colored wooden door. Axel's heart had started to beat faster, his mind churning as he gulped heavily.

Would _he_ be on the other side of the door?

Would _he_ not have mixed with his somebody?

Would _he_ still welcome him with open arms no matter what?

Axel's now-pale hand opened the door.

The room was empty.

_He_ wasn't there.

Axel walked in; everything _he_ owned was still there.

So where was _he_?

Axel bit his lip, walking into the room and cuddling on the bed, under the covers.

Did his dream really happen?

Was _he_ really gone?

Axel sighed, squeezing his eyes shut as tears ran down his face.

He'd never see _him _again.

"… Axel…?"

The voice was tentative.

Axel's eyes sapped up, he was a Nobody, a creature without a heart or emotions.

So why was he feeling sadness, pain, fear, relief, and love at the same time?

None the less at ALL?

Axel's green eyes came to meet the blue ones of his beloved.

The blue eyes of the one Axel loved more than anything in the world.

"You haven't left me!" Axel had been sobbing again, wrapping his arms around his chosen person.

"Axel?"

"Do me a favor, promise you won't leave without telling me again… got it memorized… Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, feeling Axel hug him tighter, "Uhhh… sure Axel… but it was just a one night mission…"

Axel hadn't said anything, just lifted his cheek to rest on the top of Roxas's head.

Roxas was number one in Axel's book.

Sora would just have to come as number two.

The dream was just stupid.

"So you going to tell me what you're doing in my room at night?" Roxas's voice held a hint of sarcasm, yet it was laced with worry.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still here." Axel let go of Roxas; he rubbed his eyes on the back of his hand to disregard the tears on his cheeks. Axel turned to the door, "I'll just go back to bed, night Roxy."

"… Axel…"

Axel turned; his eyes held unshed tears as his sight blurrily landed on Roxas's concerned face.

Roxas's lips tugged upward into a smile, "Would you like to spend the night with me tonight?"

Axel couldn't comprehend the sentence correctly, his cheeks flaring. Every time he attempted sneaking into Roxas's room, Roxas somehow ended up beating the shit out of him and leaving on the floor in front of his room.

"Could I really?"

"Sure."

Roxas began to remove his mission clothes, the cloak and combat tools, as Axel snuggled back into the bed.

As soon as Axel saw Roxas was finished he grabbed his blond lover by the wrist and shoved him on the bed before flopping over him and snuggling his face into Roxas's chest.

"Arigatou, Roxy."

Axel brought the covers around them before wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist as Roxas's arms went around his neck and the blonde's face was buried in Axel's wild red hair.

"You try to cop a feel and your ass is grass, got it memorized?"

Axel gave a smile, snuggling into Roxas's chest as the blond boy chuckled.

Tonight Axel wasn't even dreaming of it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I love writing with Axel in it.

Axel: I know, everyone loves me

Tke: and I figured I'd add some AkuRoku in there because Roxas is still PARTLY Sora, so it's still kinda AxelSora, but whatever, too much thinking going into that.

Roxas: surrrrreeeeeee

Axel: **_puppy dog face_** you don't love me, Roxy?

Roxas: …

Axel: **_runs to Sora_** WAHHHHHH!

Roxas, Sora, and Tke: **_sweatdrop_**

Roxas: **_looks around_** reviewers get… **_holds up plushie_** a plushie of Sora in MY Organization coat!

Sora: that thing is really warm Rox.

Roxas: I know, isn't it?

Tke: All right women, stop talking about coats and shut up.

Roxas and Sora: **_glare_**

Tke: … REVIEW?


	4. AuronXSora

Tke: well then… sorry if I kinda fuck this one up, I've never written a story with Auron in it before…

Sora: oh, great.

Tke: Hehehehe, I'm gonna try my best, it might seem like crap though...

Sora: ...

Tke: do disclaimer Sor-chan!!

Sora: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, so just give it up, accept it, go away...

Tke: WAIT!! I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!

Sora: ...

Tke: damn... don't own it anymore... this guy on eBay just raised his price higher than mine...

Sora: ...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. Serena429**: yay cute!! I think that was one of my favorite chapters I will ever write, nyahahahahaha!!

**Hallio05**: well, it's kinda supposed to be confusing, because dreams often don't make sense and all. **_Shrug_** really?? I'm glad I accepted this challenge if it went from a crack pairing to an actually very serious pairing. YAY!!

**CHC**: everyone gets lazy to log in, that's no problem, I've done it a couple of times. Hehehehe. I thought it'd be a bit OC, but I'm glad it didn't turn out that way.

**TeleIce**: lol, I am usually never on my own comp when I read a new story or new chapter. And it's usually bugging me that I want to review, yet when I get home to review, I get to lazy and don't want to do it.

**Lalala**: Hehehe, who DOESN'T love So-chan?? He's so cute, and adorable!! And he fits well with pretty much ANYONE!!

**Wing-sama**: thanks

**Sekre**: weeee, cute!!

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: I'm actually working on an AxelSora story right now, so just wait for me to post that one up!! Yay!! Thanks for the review!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 4:**

**AuronXSora**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

He wasn't part of his story.

Though he wished him to be.

That mop of messy brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, tanned skin and little button nose, it was all too cute.

"So… who did you know?" Sora questioned, sitting right next to Auron on the steps of the Underworld.

"Hmm?" Auron had been gazing again…

"From when you were… alive…" Sora asked, almost completely quiet as if he shouldn't have mentioned it at all

"There were many people." Auron answered, gazing into Sora's eyes.

"Like who?"

"A small girl named Yuna—…"

"I know a Yuna!!" Sora cried instantly, talking about some blue and green-eyed, brown haired pixie-fairy thing he knew.

Auron didn't say a word, watching as Sora's eyes twinkled with excitement and he go off-topic _again_ and found his way to a new conversation. Sora's hands would jump with excitement and move to every word he was saying, just to emphasize his points. And Sora would turn, ask for his opinion and Auron, who'd have been listening to his voice and now words would open to mouth to ask 'what?' Before Auron could say a word through Sora's ramblings, Sora would go 'yeah, same thing I said, so I told her—' and he'd go deep into his conversation again.

Auron found it absolutely adorable.

And when Sora looked so determined, during battle, wanting to help Auron, whatever.

It was incredibly cute.

"… Auron…?"

Auron turned towards Sora, staring into worried blue eyes, "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay…?" He asked quietly, as if scared Auron would get angry.

"Of course I am, I was just thinking about what you said."

And Sora lit up in the most breathtaking smile Auron had ever seen.

"I really do care a lot about them, ya know?" Sora turned to watch the Underdome, a sad smile on his face, "I don't want to loose them…"

Auron's eyes darkened, glistening as they stared at Sora.

He'd never seen this expression on the brunette's face before.

"I mean… I always hear how Riku and Kairi fight over my attention or something… but I don't want to loose one and have the other be dedicated to me 24/7 ya know?" Sora gripped his left wrist harder, "What should I say…?"

Auron just stared, "I have no idea, little one."

Sora glanced up to him, "What about you Auron… have you ever been in love?"

Something in Auron's eye twinkled, "Yes…"

"When?"

"Now." Auron stood up and slowly began to descend the steps.

"With who??" Sora asked excitedly, eyes widening and a smile on his face.

"It's a secret, little one." Auron chuckled.

Sora's eyes twinkled, never hearing Auron laugh; it was kinda nice, "Tell me!!"

Auron turned in one swift motion and pulled Sora close.

Sora's eyes widened as Auron's lips met his own, there was no words. Nothing. Just emotions. A small tongue poked his bottom lip and Sora gasped, allowing the tongue to slide in.

Auron's eyes were closed Sora could somehow _feel_ it.

Sora's arms quickly wrapped around Auron's neck, fingers tightening around the red clothe of the elder's red coat. He was having trouble breathing, his face hot, eyes so tightly closed that he feared if he opened them this would be a dream.

They broke away, Auron smiling slightly and Sora panting as the brunette buried his face in the black fabric of Auron's shirt.

"That…" Came Sora's whisper, harshly coming out from loss of breath, "… was amazing…"

Auron lightly kissed Sora's ear lob, shivers running up Sora's body obviously.

"You can tell your friends you fell in love with the undead."

Sora chuckled, arms wrapping around Auron's neck again, "I'll just say I fell for my guardian… and I order you around… I want another kiss."

Auron chuckled, leaning in closer, "Anything you say little one."

There was a silence as Sora's fingers wrapped around Auron's small ponytail and pushed their lips closer together.

"Anything you say…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I have no idea why, but I can randomly see Auron calling Sora 'little one'

Sora: **_eye twitch_**

Tke: enjoy that kiss at all Sor-chan?

Sora: **_bright red_**

Tke: all reviewers get plushies of Auron that has a cord, the cord is pulled and it says 'this is my story… and only Sora's a part of it' HAVE FUN!!!

Sora: **_turning a darker red_**


	5. Cloud StrifeXSora

Tke: wow, it's Cloud's turn!!

Sora: …

Tke: usually I pair Cloud up with Leon or Sephiroth, but I've read some CloudSora stories so I'm good.

Sora: this shit is stupid.

Tke: awwww, Sora, don't be a jackass

Sora: **_death glares and flips her off_**

Tke: jeez, everyone meet 24/7 PMS, Sora!

Sora: **_anime vein_**

Tke: yeah, see? PMS Sora, see what I mean??

Sora: **_death glare_** I'm going to kill you

Tke: **_sweatdrop and edges away_** Jeez…

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Cloud StrifeXSora**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"What do you HELL do you MEAN I'm fucking holding it wrong?? It's a fucking sword!!"

Jeez, Sora had a potty mouth on him.

"I mean." Cloud Strife answered, his left hand grasping the sword in Sora's smaller hands, "there's a special trick to this one so it doesn't hurt you too."

Sora rolled his eyes.

Obviously.

With Cloud's BIG ass sword that was bigger than TWO Sora's put together.

Cloud stood behind Sora, right hand grasping the other side of Sora's hands. His chest flatly against Sora's back, he didn't see the pink ridding on Sora's cheeks.

"See? This way your strength doesn't rely on your weight like most swords would."

"Hmm…" Sora paused; feeling oftly like Cloud was being to overly 'brother' like…

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?" Cloud released Sora, turning to head to the newly opening weapons and armor shop in Radiant Garden while turning his head to glance at Sora.

"Do you have a younger brother or sister?"

Cloud gave a small smile, "I have a younger brother."

Sora blinked, standing next to the blonde-haired fighter, "A younger brother? Is he nice?"

Cloud's eyes gleamed slightly, "He's a pain in the ass."

"Hmm…"

"His name is Zack, you should meet him some time Sor."

Sora blinked a bit, thinking, so Cloud had an annoying little brother named Zack…??

"Does he look anything like you?"

"No."

… Cloud must have had a weird family then…

… Not that Sora could say much with HIS family…

"What about you?" Cloud asked, bending down to look through a glass case outside the shop before glancing over to Sora, "You an only child Sora?"

Sora sighed, "I am… I want a brother or sister, but no…"

Cloud ruffled Sora's hair, "Maybe you can ask Leon to be your 'fake' older brother Sora."

Sora glared, "I'd rather ask Jack Sparrow thanks."

There was a small laugh from Cloud.

"Well, if I had another little brother, I'd hope he's just like you."

Sora blinked, "Just like me?"

Cloud gave a small smile, "He wouldn't be as cute as you though."

Sora's cheeks were pink, "… thanks… I think…"

There was a small chuckle, "You dope."

"Shut up."

They continued to look around the shop, buying anything expensive because the owner looked at Sora and Cloud as if they were kids and stole money.

The over-weight owner looked shocked shitless when Sora simply dropped a large bag filled with munni more than four times the amount the owner asked for. Unspokenly, Sora and Cloud perfectly created a small joke between them. One glance from the owner to Sora, and Cloud knew Sora understood perfectly.

The large man eyed Cloud wearily, up close; Cloud was obviously a LOT older than Sora. (Seriously, couldn't he tell by the HIEGHT??)

"I'm going to continue shopping baby." Came Sora's sickingly sweet 'cooing' voice with a LOT of sarcasm. The owner seemed to be ready to threaten the now-nodding Cloud.

"How old are you??" The owner attempted to death glare Cloud.

But what he didn't know was that Cloud was KNOWN for death glaring, he was even said to be BORN for it.

"I'm 23." Came Cloud's rather playful tone. (The Final Fantasy 7 version of Cloud that first met Sora was 21, check the game guide of FF7 if you don't believe me or haven't played it. Cloud returns after FF7: Advent Children, and sees Sora again then, AC takes place TWO years after FF7. So Sora meets him when Cloud is 21 and again at age 23)

The man nearly had a heart attack, "And him?"

"Oh, you mean Sora? He's sixteen." (Again, Sora first appeared in Kingdom Hearts at age 14, Kingdom Hearts 2 takes place after the year Sora was in a coma when he was in Twilight Town, making him 14 the first game, 15 in KH: Chain of Memories, and in KH2 where he sees Cloud again.)

Within an instant, Cloud finished separating the money for the items, took the things, grabbed Sora, threw Sora over his shoulder, and ran out of the store laughing.

Sora watched as the owner tried to chase after them, keeping a few paces behind, but eventually couldn't match Cloud's speed.

They were walking through the Borough now, Cloud finally placed Sora down.

Sora smiled cheerfully, grabbing the weapons from Cloud's grasp, "We should do that again."

Cloud seemed gleeful, "Next time we'll drag Leon there and make it a threesome."

"Oh dear god." Sora sounded dreadful before they both broke into laughter.

"So, what do I get out of this deal?" Cloud smirked, Sora seemingly huggling the weapons to himself.

"My undying gratitude?" Sora chuckled out and Cloud did a perfect Sora-pout. "Oh jeez."

Sora's hand quickly grasped Cloud's black turtleneck knock-off and smashed their lips together. The items clattered to the floor, Sora's arms sliding around Cloud's neck as Cloud's fingers grasped the two separated belt loops of Sora's baggy black leather pants and pulled the younger boy closer.

It felt good, really, _really_ good.

Like they had done this before, but truthfully, they hadn't.

Sora gasped quietly, whimpering as Cloud began to nibble his bottom lip and give entrance. The blonde merely chuckled, drowning another of Sora's moans into the kiss as their tongues met.

Slowly they pulled apart, saliva dribbling down Sora's chin.

"You look rather hot right now." Came Cloud's seductive whisper.

"I hope I do." Sora smirked, purring as Cloud licked the saliva off his chin.

Their lips met again, going slower but still with the same energy as their first kiss. Sora tried to pull Cloud as close as he could be, the blond continued by going lower to nibble Sora's neck.

"Cloud?? Sora?? Are you in here??" Came a female voice.

Yuffie.

The two pulled apart quickly, gathering the items that were scattered on the floor and attempting to look as if they hadn't done anything.

The black haired girl walked in, smiling as she found them, "Hey guys, so it's true!"

"What is?" Sora asked, his breath harsh from just getting the wind kissed out of him.

"You guys scared the weapons guy!"

Cloud's slightly bruised lips pulled upwards into a smirk, "That was fun."

Yuffie bounced towards the entrance again, "Come on, Leon's got a new mission."

"Right." Sora smiled, walking with Cloud as they followed her.

Yuffie bounced cheerfully, turning her head quickly and sneaking a glance as Cloud eloped his hand in Sora's. She smiled as Cloud bent down and snuck a kiss from Sora as they paused in walking.

She completely turned around, waving for them, "Come on guys, hurry up!!"

Sora chuckled and Cloud smirked as they followed her.

Leon owed her twenty bucks.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I personally think Cloud and Sora do make a good couple.

Sora: **_glancing away although he's turning pink_**

Tke: reviewers get… CLOUD PLUSHIES OF HIM ON HIS MOTORCYCLE WITH HIS SWORD OUT!! HIS MOTORCYCLE HAS SORA KEY CHAINS, STAMPS, AND STICKERS ON IT!!!

Sora: **_staring at the bike in amazement_** that looks just like his bike…

Tke: Sora proved that the stickers are REALLY on there!! X3

Sora: **_turns red_** W-WAIT!! I DIDN'T MEAN… I AHHH!!

Tke: yeahhhh, Sora meant it, so REVIEW and get yours TODAY!!


	6. DemyxXSora

Tke: okay now… I've read some DemyxSora stories… but that's not the problem…

Sora: … I'm afraid to ask but… what is the problem??

Tke: I've only read like… FIVE DemyxSora stories and three of them were Demyx being immature or something like that, and the other two were Demyx having water tentacle-sex with Sora… and I'm NOT writing either of those.

Sora: then what ARE you writing??

Tke: **_glances at him_** wouldn't you like to know?

Sora: I WOULD, that's why I'm ASKING!!

Tke: **_grins_** read and see!!

Sora: **_groan_**

Tke: there's 365 more words in this one than in the last chapter (Cloud StrifeXSora) _**laugh**_ there's a year diffrence between them!! Jk, jk, just thought that was funny.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

**QUICK NOTE TO Draco's Worst Nightmare**: No, no, no, you weren't being mean or anything, I'm not mad. I fixed it see?? See?? See?? Lol, thanks for pointing that out to me

X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 6:**

**DemyxXSora**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It wasn't Demyx's fault he fell in love, it sorta just happened.

Especially not with Sora! (Or as Zexion and Saix like to call him the 'Denizen of Light')

But, somehow, Demyx couldn't help it.

The bundle of energy, short, messy, spiked chocolate brown hair (and Demyx LOVED chocolate) with the crystal blue eyes like the clearest sky.

Why did Sora just have to be cute??

And while he floated in the endless abyss of darkness (he smiled as he remembered the fact Sora had been in this same abyss) he pleaded with god, Messiah, Buddha, Moses, and even Kami-sama to see Sora again.

He continued to float in the abyss.

Nothing.

He hoped every day. (Or at least, when he figured every day would be)

But one day he was stopped.

The gods granted his wish.

And Demyx sat on Destiny Islands, he needed to get used to his new… legs…

Skipping (and almost sliding into because it was raining and somehow made the sand of the beach slippery) Demyx began to yelp and snap at the salty water.

He'd been turned into a puppy!!

He thanked the gods, yes, but what made them choose a puppy??

"Awww!! You're so cute!"

Demyx whirled around, heart (oh my god! Demyx mentally squealed he had a HEART) racing in his doggy chest as his eyes met with crystal blue.

Sora lowered himself, his left hand on his bent left knee as his right hand held the umbrella to protect him from the rain. His hand reached out Demyx, fingers just a bit away from Demyx.

'_Crap, thinklikeapuppythinklikeapuppythinklikeapuppy!!_' Demyx twitched and slowly sniffed Sora's fingers, just as a normal dog would do.

Sora smelled like the rain (or maybe that was really the rain) and something else.

The sky.

Demyx checked Sora's name in every different language.

He knew Sora meant sky in Japanese.

But he wasn't expecting the boy to smell like the crisp, clean, sweetened air that he loved to smell when he sat around doing nothing.

"Come here puppy, puppy, puppy."

Sora was so childlike, Demyx found it way too cute.

He happily romped over, snuggling into Sora's chest as Sora's arm pulled him closer.

Demyx looked up to Sora, only to pause.

Sora's mouth was moving, but he wasn't saying anything.

Did Sora loose his voice??

Did Demyx loose his hearing??

"DAMMIT ROXAS!!" Came Sora's random shout, the brunette looked around, making sure no one was around before chuckling to himself as he stood.

Demyx's ears flattened, now he understood.

He'd forgotten Roxas and Sora shared one body.

And Roxas _hated _dogs.

Maybe it was because a dog stopped a certain red headed pyro that one day…

But Axel and Roxas did become a couple after that!

Why was he still edgy towards dogs??

Maybe since Roxas and Sora share a body and Axel lost his, Roxas hadn't been laid in a LONG time.

That was it, Demyx was sure.

"Let's get you out of the rain."

Demyx happily nuzzled himself in Sora's chest as the brunette walked home.

Demyx fell asleep smelling the scent of air radiating off of Sora.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Demyx awoke to feel himself on a bed, he sniffed the air around him to realize it had Sora's sent, marking it as Sora's bed.

There was something loud from downstairs; Demyx recognized the sound as yelling.

Why would there be yelling?

One voice was Sora.

Why did Sora need to yell?

Footsteps raced up (what Demyx assumed) stairs and finally where Sora ran in, giggling, and shutting the door with his foot.

Demyx watched happily as the boy he'd fallen in love with plopped onto the bed, sitting Indian style across from him in a white tang top, black boxers, and a white towel around his neck to catch water falling from his dripping hair. (Tke: … Demyx: STOP STARING!! HE'S MINE FOR THIS CHAPTER!!)

"It took some convincing, but mom agreed to let me keep you." Sora was grinning from ear to ear. "Tomorrow we need to get you supplies. But for now… what do I call you?"

Demyx wished dogs could grin, he pulled himself closer and licked Sora's knee.

Sora giggled, "Stop that!"

So Sora was ticklish?

That was unmistakably cute.

"You've got golden fur and bright blue eyes…" Sora forced the puppy to twirl around to get a good look at it, "You remind me of someone important to me."

Demyx's ears perked, he wanted to be sad, knowing Sora had someone else in his heart, but his role as puppy forced him to be otherwise.

"… Demyx…"

The puppy's head snapped up.

Sora fell back so his head was on his pillow, he turned his head to the right to stare at the puppy, "You remind me of him, a lot." Sora smiled, cheerfully, but even in the dim lighting Demyx could make out the tear out of Sora's right eye, "I miss him a lot too."

The puppy gapped, unblieved that Sora was thinking of him just as he thought of Sora!

"Riku tells me I should give it up, we've killed Nobodies…" Sora's eyes closed softly, "But I really did like Demyx, I didn't want to hurt him at all…"

The puppy slowly walked over, touching the back of Sora's hand with his cold nose, Sora smiled sadly and patted the puppy's head.

The puppy watched sadly as Sora pushed himself under the blankets and into the covers, snoring slightly after a few minutes of silence.

He was asleep.

Either Demyx was some weird breed of puppy, or Sora had a magical glowing stick under Demyx or something because his puppy body began to glow golden.

After he grew larger, Demyx ran a hand through his messy hair.

Demyx paused, staring.

He.

Had.

HANDS!!

AND FEET!

AND HAIR!!

AND SKIN!!

AND HIS—

… Right… Demyx had it all back.

Demyx pulled off his Organization coat to reveal his black tang top and blue jeans. (Tke: I have no idea why, but Demyx just seems like a blue jeans type of guy…) He gently laid the Organization coat on the chair next to Sora.

"Sora…?" He poked the kid

"Sora." Sora simply mumbled.

"Sora!" Sora began to groan and snuggle deeper into the blanket.

"SORA!!"

"WHAT!?" Sora scream, sitting up like lightening and gazing into deep blue eyes he longed to see again more than anything, "… Demyx…?"

Demyx smiled, opening his arms slightly, "I'm back."

Tears dropped from Sora's eyes, he began to rub them back with the heel of his palm, "Y-you're not a d-d-dream or a-anything…?"

"Nope, not a dream baby." Demyx's arms opened wider.

Sora sobbed, shooting into Demyx's embrace and cuddling the blonde harshly, "Y-you're not going to l-l-leave again… are y-you?"

"I hope not." Demyx's warm breath tickled Sora's ear.

Sora pulled back slightly, their eyes met as Demyx's thumb rubbed Sora's cheek, Sora's eyes closed and he softly purred in happiness. Their eyes met again before slipping closed as their lips met.

Demyx moaned first, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and pulling him into a kiss. The latter quickly grasping the front of Demyx's shirt as Demyx devoured his lips.

"Dem… yx…" the brunette panted, mouth opening as Demyx's tongue slid in.

Demyx chuckled, continuing to devour Sora's mouth and tongue before having to pull away for air.

Sora's arms were around his neck as he cuddled into Demyx's warm body, "You're so warm…"

Demyx gave a laugh, being the Melodious Nocturne his voice and laugh sounding clear and like a harmonizing bell. "You're so lovable."

Sora smiled into Demyx's chest before pouting, "You called me baby earlier."

Demyx's lips tugged upwards into a smirk, "So I did."

Sora pinched his love and ignored the yelp as he buried his face deep in Demyx's shoulder, "Don't do it again."

Demyx pouted for a second but couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

The blond snuggled closer to his brunette love, "I hope so."

"You better be."

A chuckle, "I know I will."

And he was.

He was there the next day.

And the day after that.

And the week after that.

And the month after that.

And the year after that.

The only time he wasn't there was when they died of old age.

But in heaven, when they were there together.

They were just as lively and looked the same way they did when Sora woke up that evening.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I was debating weither or not to add the heaven part, but I thought it turned out pretty well.

Demyx: **_cuddling Sora_** I loved it

Tke: okay, give the uke Sora back **_holds out hand_**

Sora: gasp NO! THIS ONE I ACTUALLY LIKED!! **_Clings to Demyx_**

Tke: **_twitch_** you will still be together… someone will always read you, wether it was for the first time or if they re-read you.

Both: **_still cling to each other_**

Tke: **_sigh_** okay, reviewers get… PLUSHIES OF DEMYX AND SORA CLINGING TO EACH OTHER AND SAYING I LOVE YOU!!!

Demyx and Sora: YAY!!!

Tke: yay, I liked this one, this is (in my opnion) the best one I've done so far.


	7. HaynerXSora

Tke: this might sound kinda cheap, or crappy, or something because… well… I JUST CAN'T STAND HAYNER!!

Hayner: O.o

Tke: YOU BUG!!

Sora: she's gone physco again…

Hayner: V.v we should lock her up

Sora: doesn't work, tried it already.

Hayner: greatttttttt….

Tke: **_evil laughter inserted here_**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

**Note to Draco's Worst Nightmare: **T.T don't WORRY about it, like I said, I make mistakes, it's normal, and I'm human. If I'm proven wrong, I'm proven wrong. I just need to learn to update my info a bit better, no problem with that.

**Note to Lalala:** since FFN. Net doesn't take URLs, just send me your email adress and I'll show you all the DemyxSora things I've seen.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 7:**

**HaynerXSora**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Hey Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" Questioning face_

"… _Positive, why do you ask?" Confused face_

"I dunno." Sheepish smile 

White shoes with a green and brown army imprint on the side slowly pushed their owner on top of the box in the Usual Spot. Brown eyes half-closed in a daydream as elbows rested on bent knees.

"Sora… do you miss me just as much as I miss you?"

The question fell on death ears, the blond buried his face in his arms.

Hayner groaned, scrubbing his face with his dry hands.

What was he thinking??

He was acting just like Olette when she was lovesick! (Somewhere, the backup Olette implanted in his head hit him for daring to make that comment.)

What made him ever think Sora liked him? He was just an average school kid, if he hadn't met Kairi, he'd never have met Sora.

He envied Kairi, he really did.

Being at Sora's side for such a long time, being there to help him on his journey…

But back to Hayner anyways, because he didn't really like to talk about that bitch

Hayner was just a high school, living a normal life against puberty, school bullies, drugs, and other boring things.

What did he have to offer to Sora?

That boy had done everything.

Sora was the savior of the worlds, he owned the most powerful weapon around, he dealt with Heartless and Nobodies, he delt with many, many things.

All so much greater than anyone's life with those kinds of things

The greatest thing in Hayner's life (besides meeting Sora) was the upcoming prom.

That was the biggest thing in any high school kid's life.

And Hayner saw (he hid behind a wall while a bunch of others were in plain view) as Seifer just the other day had cornered Sora.

Sora was visiting Twilight Town, coming back to pick up some supplies before heading to a different world.

Seifer randomly got down on one knee (the point of that, Hayner didn't know, he was asking Sora to the dance, not to marry the brunette) and asked Sora to the dance.

Sora, who had gone a dark pink, quickly bowed (Sora later told Hayner that he was Japanese and it was a Japanese custom to bow to be polite) and told him he couldn't.

Of course, Hayner was happy, but he still didn't know if Sora was into guys or not, so it wasn't too much help.

"Hey… you're dreaming… day dreamer."

Hayner only heard bits of the sentence but looked up. He squeaked, flew passed the person, then landed on the other side of the wall.

"S-Sora!"

The brunette simply smiled, "That's my name, please don't wear it out."

Hayner gave a light smile, standing up, dusting himself off, and trying to act as cool as he could in front of Sora. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." Sora gave a cheerful smile.

Was Sora able to hear his heart?? Cuz it SURE as HELL was loud!

"You mean the gang?" Hayner quickly smiled, cheeks red, "Well I think Olette dragged Pence out shop—."

Sora smiled, "I meant just you."

Oh ho…

"I just feel like… I know you… somehow…"

Hayner blinked, leaning against the box he was sitting on a short while ago.

Sora walked towards him, fingers running over and around Hayner's hair, "But I'm not sure how… or why…" Or maybe he did, but Sora didn't think Hayner was ready to learn about his virtual self that hung out with Roxas.

"Well… uh… maybe you just kinda think of me as your best friend… erm…"

"Riku?"

"Yeah… him…"

"I doubt it, the feeling's different."

Hayner sucked in a harsh breath of air, "Different…?"

Sora gave a slightly flirtatious smile, "Do you think you could handle that?"

Hayner lightly swallowed a harsh breath of air. He was SO hoping that he wouldn't be imagining Sora's voice so deep and seductive like that…

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine, nothing to do but school." '_And day dream of you 24/7…_'

Sora's eyes flashed for a second, his hand resting on the shoulder of Hayner's shirt, "That's not what Olette told me…" he teased.

Hayner's cheeks flushed darker, "What'd she say!?"

Sora simply grinned and used his pointer finger to draw soft circles on Hayner's shirt, "She told me that you have a crush…"

Well…

Olette would be murdered tonight.

Sora took a step back, looking around, "So you going to tell me who's the lucky girl?"

Hayner sucked in a breath.

Okay, maybe he'd just hurt her a wee bit.

"No one."

Sora instantly walked over, poking his cheek. (Has anyone ever noticed, during a talk, battle, purposely, Hayner is the ONLY person Sora's NEVER touched or been touched by?? I mean, he almost touches him when Mickey is in Twilight Town, but just as he's about to touch his back, Hayner like, springs up) "That's not true."

There was a small silence.

"You really want to know?"

Sora smiled, looking like the cat that'd just gotten the cream, "Yeah!"

With that, Hayner pulled Sora down by his forearms, leant over Sora's bent body and pulled him into a forceful kiss.

Sora's eyes were wide, Hayner watched, before slowly slipping closed as Hayner's did too.

They stayed like that for a while before they had to breath; Hayner lifted Sora back up to his feet.

"Wow…" Sora breathed in, arms still wrapped around Hayner's neck from when he was being lifted up.

"So don't call yourself a girl." And with that Hayner released him and walked towards the curtain.

Sora stopped him though; hand on Hayner's wrist as he spun the blond around, "Don't tell me that was a one-shot thing."

A smile slowly spread onto Hayner's face, "Not if you don't want it to be."

"I'm hoping not." Sora giggled, wrapping his arms around Hayner's neck as the blond leaned in closer again.

Their lips met again and Sora was _supposed_ to moan, but the only thing out of Sora's mouth was, "Hayner wake your ass UP!"

X.X.X.X.X.X

Hayner snapped awake, everyone around him getting his or her stuff ready to go home, "Huh?"

Olette sighed, "We're waiting on you."

Pence nodded, "The bell just rang."

With that, three gathered up all their things and made their way to into the woods leading to the mansion.

Hayner noticed people around, "I feel like I'm having déjà vu…"

It all seemed so familiar…

That's when they gotten into the clearing right next to the hole in the wall leading to the woods.

They'd randomly turned the corner when they saw laughing and pointing people.

"What are they pointing at??" Hayner asked, turning the corner and freezing.

There, in that small road, was Sora and Seifer.

Seifer was on one knee, just looking like he'd been humiliated in the worst way.

Sora was bowing slightly, a deep, bright red across his cheeks.

Hayner blinked a few times before turning around and sprinting.

Olette and Pence's cries were hearable only to the people around them, not as far as Sora and Seifer.

"Hayner, where are you GOING??"

Hayner didn't look back, "I need to go to the Usual Spot!!"

Oh, he'd be there, extra early.

And he'd be waiting for Sora to get even an arms length close.

Because now…

The brunette was surely his.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: well… I dislike Hayner… but I actually liked the way this came out.

Sora: that's saying something.

Tke: yes, it is.

Sora: I can't believe you chose him.

Tke: can you wait for Pence?

Sora: …

Tke: and he'll be RIGHT before the Riku Replica, Riku, and Roxas too

Sora: Oh GOD

Tke: XD hehehehehe, you're just going to wait and see how that turns out, I dunno.

Sora: people get… plushies of Hayner with a picture of me on the back of his jacket. Joy

Tke: … so… REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	8. Jack SparrowXSora

Tke: okay, I'm back!

Sora: with boredom

Tke: no way, I'll be going over to KC's house, meaning, more picking on Sora and Roxas!!

Roxas: **_rolls eyes_** great…

Tke: Sora, do disclaimer

Sora: why do I have to do it?

Tke: cuz… you're the uke that's going to get fucked by everybody

Sora: **_sigh_**

Tke: need I say more?

Roxas: **_sweatdrops_** I think you're gonna die at the end of all this

Tke: **_eyeing Sora_** you're probably right Roxy…

Sora: **_teeth clenched and glaring at Tke with rope in hand_** Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, nor does she own me or Roxas, nor Jack Sparrow, nor Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, nor Donald or Goofy, doesn't own Disney, and lastly doesn't own the theme from DNAngel.

Tke: **_sweatdrop_** I'm going to die soon…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 8:**

**Jack SparrowXSora**

**(The song is Byakuya –True Light- is the opening song of DNAngel and is owned by Shuichi Miyamoto)**

**Thanks to all reviewers!!**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete_

_Atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero_

_Tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_Hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe._"

Jack Sparrow grinned, fingers tugging loosely on his beard as he watched the boy sitting and singing in front of him. His white shirt was slightly open, revealing his muscular chest that that blond whor—woman stated Jack had been trying to show off to the boy.

Women, who needed them?

Well, Jack Sparrow did.

Until he met the bundle of joy that was now sitting there looking bored out of his mind.

The black jacket from the boy's outfit had been pulled to his side, the gloves gone and shoes sitting neatly next to him.

Crystal blue eyes stared at the nighttime sky, cheeks puffed out slightly, full pink lips in a thin pout, a mop of brown hair messily sticking out from the fighting they'd done to the Heartless, Nobodies, and other pirates.

Jack just grinned, rum bottle in hand as he sat on his thrown that he forced the boy to drag to the front of the mast.

"Sora."

The boy turned, eyeing him in a state of confusion.

He held out the bottle, "Wanna drink?"

Sora's nose scrunched up, "Riku got drunk at school one time, threw up everywhere."

Jack barely held down his laugh before pausing and remembering, "Riku?" Sora never talked about why he was here, what he was doing, or when he'd get it done.

All Jack knew was Sora was with two companions, Donald and Goofy, and searching for some group called Organization XIII.

But Sora did have to have SOME ulterior motive, didn't he?

"Riku and Kairi." Sora stated, eyes gazing back to the night sky, "I'm looking through the worlds for them so we can go back to Destiny Islands together."

Jack stood, thrusting the rum bottle into Sora's hands and walking towards the cabin, "Here ya go, mate."

Sora blinked, looking at the green glass bottle filled with the reddish-brown alcohol. "Hey, wait, I'm a minor you know!!"

Jack had returned with another rum bottle, sitting next to Sora, "My ship has no age limits, savvy?"

Sora just stared as he moved the glass bottle around, watching the liquid inside swirl.

"Helps you forget." Jack teased, "Forget and stay here?"

Sora blinked, staring at the captain before drowning some of the alcohol, "Yeah right, and be stuck here with you?" Sora teased.

Jack just grinned, "Don't go teasin' now, may just force you to keep that pretty mouth shut."

Sora blinked again, how could a mouth be considered pretty?

Oh well…

Jack guzzled down his own rum, smacking his lips before leaning into Sora, "So, mate, I have a question for you."

Sora just stared.

"Th' blond man from earlier."

Sora began to sort through his thoughts, oh, Luxord from Organization XIII…

"What about him?"

"Why'd he go and call you Roxas?"

Sora blinked, tapping his chin, "I don't know… don't even remember…" He smacked himself in the head, "Ate too much at dinner."

Jack just rolled his eyes, the little glutton.

"You." Jack poked the boy's stomach, "Have th' largest tummy, mate."

Sora pouted, swatting the man's hands away, "Do not!"

The rum bottle was removed from Sora's hand, it rolled lazily towards the cabin. "Do too." The older man teased, inching his face closer to Sora.

The brunette eyed the rum bottle still in Jack's hands before glancing up to the closing in face.

Noses brushed.

SMACK!

The boat had thrust forward, reaching tougher waters. Sora low kicked and sent Jack on his back. Jack slid down the wood, falling off the area for the plank and landing into the cold waters below.

Jack came up for air, breathing heavily as he looked up to see Sora, jacket, shoes, and gloves on, leaning over the railing.

Sora just grinned, "That was for trying to kiss me."

Jack let out a rather defeated growl, glaring at the smirking boy.

"Just help me up, mate."

The rope ladder fell into the waters, Jack shivering as he made his way up it.

Sora was there, grinning at the top, hand stretched out, "Can I help you up, mate?"

Jack glared, getting up by himself and wringing his sopping wet clothes out. Sora was just giggling, a bit tipsy from those gulps of rum he had, reaching to pull the blanket he'd been sitting on, off the floor.

Dark eyes watched him, watching him closing in.

Sora wrapped the blanket around Jack's shoulders, "Happy now, captain?"

Jack just glared, causing the boy to chuckle and make his way back to the cabin.

A second later, a filthy hand latched onto Sora's wrist, twirling him around before pushing him into a warm, yet wet, body.

Blue eyes widened as lips met, the sea calming below the boat.

Jack pulled away, smirking, knowing, Sora stood there, red-faced, eyes wide.

Sora tasted like cinnamon.

Jack leaned in, his lips ghosting over Sora's ear, "My ship, my rules, my property, got it?"

The door of the cabin shot open, Donald Duck staring wide eyed at his companion and the ship's owner.

Will raised a questioning eyebrow; Goofy was trying not to laugh, and Elizabeth just blinked.

"Are we interrupting something?" She asked, blond hair covering her eyes slightly.

"Not at all!" Jack grinned, wrapping a lazy arm around Sora's shoulders and shaking the boy slightly, "Just teach'n about life!"

They focused their stares on Sora, who was growing red faster than an apple.

Donald just glared, not fully trusting the black-haired man at all.

Sora was _still_ dazed.

The others shrugged, walking back in after saying they'd heard a splash and were just checking on it.

Jack just grinned toothily down at the boy still in his arm, "You're my property now, savvy?"

Sora just blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and staring questionably at the elder.

Jack just kissed his cheek, rushing him off to the beds into the cabin.

The water still as it softly slept underneath the boat.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: that was fun

Sora: XD I drank rum!!

Roxas: now you won't die anymore

Tke: yay!! Who's next to be paired with Sora?

Roxas: checks list Squall "Leon" LeonhartXSora

Tke: ohhh, SquallXSora, haven't written one in a LONG time…

Roxas: then don't fuck up and get to writing.

Tke: yeah, yeah, so mean Roxy.

REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO 'ROUND!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! SORA PLUSHIES WITH A BOTTLE OF RUM IF YOU DO!!!


	9. Squall Leon LeonhartXSora

Tke: OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG!!

Sora: … Do I dare want to know?

Tke: It's my first LeonXSora!

Sora: oh, I can see now.

Tke: I've read many, many LeonSora, so I'm okay, but I just hope everyone likes it. Because seriously, these are the most looked-forward to fics:

LeonXSora

RikuXSora

RoxasXSora

SephirothXSora

TidusXSora

XemnasXSora

Sora: … I hate being paired up with everyone. T.T;;

Tke: too bad Sora, you're a uke, you're practically born to be fucked.

Sora: **_bright red_** SHUT UP!!

Tke: **_smirking_** and who's gonna make me? You and what army?

Sora: **_points behind him_** THAT ARMY!!

Army: **_is all the semes themselves_**

Tke: … fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo… (Please do not use this without asking me; it's a joke song my friend created…)

Sora: **_smirk_** I thought so

Tke: okay, okay, I'm writing, I'm writing. Do disclaimer though

Sora: Tke doesn't own me, or anyone else, nor Square Enix, nor Disney, nor Kingdom Heart, nor Final Fantasy. The newest thing she could offer you is the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories book 2 manga. Which, if you attempted to take away from her, she'd probably kill you.

Tke: **_holds book protectively _**MINE!!

Riku: ooh! I wanna see that little copy of me! (For those who don't know, book 2 has the replica)

Tke: **_hiss_** MINE!!

Everyone: …

Roxas: … **_three seconds later_** can I see it?

Tke: **_smile, smile, smile_** sure!

Riku: **_sweatdrop_**

Everyone Else: **_laugh_**

Riku: **_wail_** WHY CAN'T I SEE IT?!

Tke: because the only one I trust, besides Sora, is Roxas! Oh, and Zexion and Leon.

Riku: …

X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEW REPLIES**:

**Wingg-ed Wolf**: I tried keeping it as much in character as I could. I usually hate my writings, but I thought it came out pretty good. Waking up, blah, don't wanna wake up!!

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: Hehehe, after all of the ones are done, I can write a sequel or reattempt another. Depending on how things go. Reattempting another just means I probably have a different way to approach it and may change the setting and stuff, but the original would still be up. Isn't a Drunk!Sora cute?!

**Shadowtailmon**: Heehee, I might do another of the AxelSora but make it full AxelSora. But I won't do that until I finish everything else, so look forward to that!

**Sekre**: Jack's awesome, he's had to NOT love.

**Lalala**: I have no idea how I'm going to do them either I'm kinda scared… and Vexen… Vexen's the oldest Organization member (says in manga) so yeah… DemyxSora **_squeal_**! I fell for that pairing after doing that.

**Jka1**: It's hard to not like this pairing, but it's hard to write I think. So I hope LeonSora fans like this…

**FangedWriter**: I really can't believe I'm going to say this, but… Sora seems like the easiest person to get drunk in this game, doesn't he? Well… besides Roxas or Demyx… **_suddenly gets hit with bottle_** OW!! T**_urns to look at a whistling Roxas that's looking away _**Dammit Roxas…

Roxas: **_attempted innocent blin_**k what'd I do?

Tke: **_glare_**

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 9:**

**Squall "Leon" LeonhartXSora**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're so simple minded."

Sora, from his spot on the bed in Merlin's house, rose an eyebrow.

"_Excuse me?_"

Squall 'Leon' Leonhart was not often one to speak his mind, but lately he had a weird habit of doing it.

"You were supposed to meet me at the Bailey but instead you began to chat up with Merlin, Aerith, and Yuffie."

Sora pouted, looking at the older brunette, "It's not my fault I was getting my magic back and your little gift."

Leon's eyebrows shot up, his lips tugging into a frown, "My gift?"

Sora nodded, pulling out his Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member card with his name perfectly written on the back, "See?" (A/N: Why the fuck did they make that stupid card's title so damn LONG?!)

Leon's eyebrows scrunched up slightly, "I didn't give you those."

Sora stopped admiring the purple/pink card, "What?"

"I told Aerith that you had to earn those because she wanted to give you them early." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Aerith always has her way."

Sora pouted, "I've beaten your ass before, and you say I'm not worthy?!"

Leon said nothing, but he smirked, "Beaten my ass? When?"

Sora paused, searching through his memories. After that long coma-like sleep, his memories had been completely hazy…

"If I remember, the first time we met in Traverse Town, it was _me_ who knocked _you_ out."

Sora glared, "Shut up."

"And then I had everyone come to Hollow Bastion so we could help you beat the Heartless—…"

Sora's eye began to twitch, "Shut up!"

Leon simply smirked, but stopped talking.

"Besides, Hollow Bastion doesn't count."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"I say it would." Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew in, opened the fridge, took three Sea Salt Ice Cream bars, and flew out.

There was a small bit of silence.

"Does too."

Sora huffed, crunching Merlin's pillow to his chest, "This is stupid."

"Because you're loosing."

"No!" Sora pouted.

He HATED having his memories mixed up it wasn't HIS fault!

Leon stood up, walking over and sitting on the bed. "Stop worrying." He wrapped an arm around Sora's waist in comfort, smiling softly as the smaller brunette dropped his head onto Leon's chest, "I'm just playing with you."

Sora, however, didn't respond, "You're warm."

Leon paused, "Human heat." He muttered, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Sora's eyes closed softly, "My dad always held me like this." He snuggled closed, "When something was wrong, I mean. Then my mom would always sit there and pat me on the back, having me talk it out. Sometimes I wonder, if they're sitting there, on Destiny Islands, just waiting for me to come home. Even knowing I'm saving worlds, killing things that could destroy someone, meeting older." Sora glanced up at Leon who scowled, "REALLY older people… I wonder what they would think… fighting with Riku, trying to save Kairi, now trying to find and save Riku…"

Seconds passed, Leon squeezed Sora lightly to show he was listening.

Sora didn't talk about his family again though. "Squall?" Leon winced at his real name, "What was your family like?"

Leon's lips parted with a sigh, "I didn't know my mom, she died a bit after she gave birth to me." Sora frowned, listening to Leon's story, "My dad I haven't heard from in a while, his name is Laguna Lorie." Sora's eyebrows rose at the last name difference but didn't say a thing, "He's ambassador for a city called Esther."

Sora paused; licking his lips softly, "You ever wanna go to back home?"

Leon was silent before burying his face in Sora's messy hair and tickling the boy slightly, "And miss staying with you guys?" He gave a smirk into the hair, "Besides, who would I have to pick on?"

Sora pouted, "That's not funny!"

"I thought it was."

Sora sighed, pouting against Leon's chest, "Hm, maybe I'll just go now, just for you to be alone."

Leon tickled him again.

Sora paused in between laughs, "Hm?"

"I don't think I need to see another loved one disappear from my life."

The younger brunette paused, "_Leon_…"

Leon just gave a small grin, planting a light kiss on the younger brunette's forehead, "So if you even think about joining the darkness, I'm coming after you."

Sora's lips formed a thin line, "The darkness?"

Leon's light-charcoal grey eyes met Sora's sky-hue blue.

"Sora, remember when you died?"

Leon's arms eloped Sora, squeezing the younger brunette tighter. Sora's face was buried in his neck as he nodded.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Leon breathed Sora's scent in, it was a light sea breeze sent with a hint of cinnamon. "It was like you were just going to be gone and I would be forced to live with knowing I could never help you."

Sora hadn't said a thing, he just snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"I wanted to chase you into the darkness, it was like I would have to fight to gain you back."

Silence.

"And then, when you appeared, keyblade branded, I realized. You didn't need me to save you, you could save yourself, and maybe you wouldn't need me."

Sora's eyes fluttered open, "I do need you."

Leon merely pressed his lips to the junction between Sora's neck and shoulders, he didn't move, "I felt like that for a while, and now that I had been forced to forget you for that short time, I feel completely horrible."

Sora paused, leaning over to lightly brush his lips against Leon's in comfort, "You shouldn't, I'm here, I'm fine."

Leon just whispered, "I know." Before pushing his lips slightly harder onto Sora's.

Sora gave a soft moan, lips parting; feeling Leon's tongue push it's way against his own.

Their hands linked, soon followed by their fingers, they gave a small squeeze before the brunettes parted lips.

Leon merely glanced quietly at Sora, the brunette's cheeks were red, his breathing had gotten slightly harder, "Feel better?" The younger brunette asked jokingly.

"Much." Leon smirked, pecking Sora on the lips again.

Sora smiled and cuddled deeper into the embrace, burying his face into Leon's neck before the older brunette did the same to him.

"AWWWWW!!! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!!"

The brunettes shot apart, eyes wide.

Aerith Gainsborough stood there, disposable camera in hand, pink-glossed lips in a smile, green eyes twinkling.

Cloud Strife stood next to her, blue eyes staring and eyebrow raised.

Sora began to pout, '_For someone who's emo, Cloud has a big ass smile on his face!_'

Yuffie, who had been peaking from behind the movable chalkboard, scrambled up to Aerith, "I WANT COPIES!!"

Aerith smiled, "Sure!"

Leon and Sora began to eye twitch.

Cid came in, followed by the three fairies, they'd been talking about who would be buying the next box of Sea Salt Ice Cream until they saw the crowd. After all, Sora was friends with the creator, and Sora's fighting partner, Donald, was the creator, Scrooge McDuck's, nephew, so why could Sora pick up the tab for them?

"What's going on?" The group of four asked, half way across the way to the computer.

Aerith simply began to smile, "Oh, well, we just caught, and took pictures, of Leon and Sora—!!"

"SHUT UP!!" The two brunettes scream.

Everyone else watched as Leon and Sora began to chase a giggling Aerith around the room and out the door.

"GIVE ME THAT STUPID CAMERA!!" Leon cried, running right behind Aerith.

"AND DESTROY THE DAMN FILM!!" Sora cried after, running behind Leon.

Cid began to stare at the other group, "What was that about?"

Cloud covered Yuffie's mouth before she could retort.

"Aerith simply decided to get a picture of Leon and Sora snuggling in their sleep."

Yuffie frowned from behind Cloud's hand as Cid 'ah'd.

Even she could come up with a better lie than that!

What kind of emo WAS Cloud!?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: whew… I was really into thinking about the parents in KH, and it seemed to flow into this story. If it's not liked, I can always redo it.

Sora: …

Tke: And at the moment I was reading a story where Squall was actually Sora's brother, so in between reading that and writing a kiss scene for them I was kinda…

INCEST!!

But yeah, just had to say that.

Roxas: you're a dumbass, why didn't you read a coupling of them then?

Tke: Shut up Roxas, and it was cuz it was a story I hadn't read before, and I've read EVERY story that has had SquallXSora on this website. (Maybe not all reviewed…)

Sora: …

Tke: who's next anyways? **_Begins typing up title and things for next couplings_**

Roxas and Sora: **_look down at sheet_** …

Tke?.?

Roxas: it's…

Sora: … Luxord.

Tke: **_blink_** … Luxord… he looks good for his age.

Sora: How old is he?

Tke: … over the hills?

Sora: X.x WHY THE FUCK AM I GETTING PAIRED WITH THESE REALLY OLDER GUYS, CAN'T THEY GET ARRESTED FOR THAT!?!?

Tke: hey, good question, who's the closest person to Sora's age that's next?

Roxas: **_looks at paper_** well, next is Marluxia, and after that… **_stares at paper in horror_** O.o

Sora: Please tell me it's someone safe Roxas.

Roxas: X.x

Sora: Roxas? **_Looks over Roxas's shoulder to paper_** WHAT THE FUCK!? TKE!!!!!

Tke: **_turns around in chair, wheels pushing her closer to the two boys_** WHO!? WHAT?!

Sora: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ALLOW HER TO CHOOSE THIS COUPLING!?!? **_Flings paper in face_**

Tke: … Holy fuck….

Roxas and Sora: **_both in the corner, shaking_**

Tke: I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN A PENCEXSORA BEFORE!?!? HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO THAT!? WHO EVEN CAME UP WITH THAT ODD COUPLING!?

Roxas: **_bluntly_** I'm guessing cuz he worked the computer in Twilight Town and he was the first one to greet Sora NICELY **_glances over at Hayner who shrugs_** after Sora woke up from that coma thingy

Tke: … Roxas… stop talking about PenceXSora or I'm going to KILL you.

Roxas: jeez, thanks for the comfort

Tke: you know what, just, stop being SMART, okay?! MarluxiaXSora I've seen, I can handle, but PenceXSora? I'm going to REALLY, REALLY have to think this one out.

Sora: **_already died from the thought_**

Tke: sorry for anyone who wants a damn crack pairing, there's not going to be ANYTHING, cuz… YEAH!! Just like I'll do with the VexenXSora, there will be no KISSING or HUGGING or ANYTHING!!!

Sora: shut up, I'm gonna fucking run away before this even STARTS!!!

Tke: **_completely ignoring Sora_** please review, tell me if I should change it or leave it, feedback is always nice!! PEOPLE GET COOKIES IF THEY REVIEW (yeah, I have to go make dinner now…)

Sora: STOP IGNORING ME!!


	10. LuxordXSora

Tke: WOOOOOWWWW I'm updating this!! Shocking!!

Sora: What took so long?

Tke: … I just graduated from High School, give me some credit, Finals can be a bitch.

Sora: you wore a cap and gown?

Tke: yeah, see here I—oh shit, no, wait—!!

Sora: _**snorts**_ before busting out laughing YOU LOOK LIKE A DUMBASS!!!! HAHAHA!!!

Tke: _**sighs**_ I knew this was going to happen… THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!

**NOTE**: BECAUSE THIS IS STILL ON THE PIRATE SHIPS, THERE'S A BIT OF JACK SPARROWXSORA!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Chapter 10:

LuxordXSora

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So young keyblade master, are you having fun?"

The brunette turned, watching the blond sitting calmly on the rock.

"I don't think you're needed here." Sora glared, standing and watching him.

Luxord jumped off his perch, heading over to Sora and looking down at him.

Sora watched quietly, hand poised to summon his keyblade if needed. By the way things were working, he didn't think he would need it. However, it was always better to be safe than sorry, ne?

"I don't smell too much profit here, I'll be leaving soon."

Sora's eyebrow rose, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

Luxord's lips spread into a wide grin, "I do believe you shouldn't trust nobodies."

"Then why should I trust your word?"

"… Touché…"

Sora watched the man carefully, then watched as his gloved hand flew into in his coat. He took a couple steps back to see the blond pull out a bottle of rum and swallow some down.

Luxord's laugh was bitter; he looked towards Sora and held out the bottle. "Rum?"

"That stuff's vile, I've never been drunk, I'm underage." Sora eyed the thing with distaste, it would've seemed, if Luxord hadn't noticed the spark in the brunette's eyes.

"But is it not the same vile drink that you drunk when you were first bedded by Captain Sparrow?"

Sora's checks flushed darkly, but he sheepishly took the bottle anyways.

"Does this mean I get to sleep with you as well?"

The gulp of rum that'd just been in Sora's mouth and been spit out, spewn across the deck and Sora's chin. "W-what?!" He cried out, wiping to clean his chin.

Luxord's lips were spread into a small smirk, "Just like the Captain, I've given you rum, now where is my prize?"

Sora glared, shoving the bottle back into Luxord's hands and flipping him off. He rushed down the stairs to come face to face with Luxord at the base.

"I don't think it's very nice to run from me." The blond whispered, "We've been such great company to each other after all."

Sora's eyes narrowed, he took a few steps back only for Luxord's hand to wrap around his wrist and pull him closer. The man's breath smelled mint-like, surprisingly not full of rum that he'd drunken.

"I'm not one to get drunk." His lips curved into another smirk, "But you, you're a somebody, you're human, you're able to."

Sora's eyes widened, he tried to pull the other's hand off, but Luxord's hand grabbed his other wrist.

"There's no need for formalities." The blond grinned, "You, Keyblade Master, are our key to victory, but that does not mean…" He looked into Sora's eyes; the brunette's eyes were fearful and yet intrigued, "That I am allowed fun before I kill you."

Sora's kick went to his stomach, knocking the wind out of Luxord before he wrenched out of the blond's grip and ran down the stairs.

A card stopped him, slicing into the wood right in front of his face before he could take another step towards the cabin.

Sora's gaze went from the King of Hearts in front of his face to Luxord's gaze.

Luxord walked over and plucked the card from the wood. He then leaned down, nose brushing against Sora's. "So I ask again." The blond whispered, "Where is my prize?"

Sora eased back, remembering how annoying Tidus was, how rude Cloud was, how rather boring Alice was, and completely how infatuating Hayner's loud mouth was, "You remind me why I hate blonds."

Luxord's lips turned to smile, "I'm sure I do."

Sora huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

"But I do have some certain information you want."

Sora paused, but his gaze was still towards the cannons away from Luxord where they'd been previously.

"Don't you want to find Riku and Kairi and go back to Destiny Islands?"

Sora's arms slowly relaxed, his unsure gaze toward Luxord.

"Think about it, your parents, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, you guys will be complete and there will be no need to worry of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora's eyes were slightly wide; he always wanted to go home, always. But could he really trust Luxord's word? Lately, everything the Nobodies had been saying happened to be true, so what of this…?

"What would I have to do?"

Luxord's lips slid into a grin.

"First thing's first, I want—."

_SWOOSH!!_

Suddenly a sword came between their faces, in that small inch that was between their noses. Sora toppled back, horror-struck at the thought of his nose being chopped off, and Luxord stood upright.

Jack (_SMACK!! Tke is glared at and she sits there and sweatdrops as Jack waves his sword around_) CAPTAIN _**cough**_ Jack Sparrow began to waltz over, grasping Sora's arm and tugging the boy to him. "Mate, I do believe that this ship belongs to me, and everything on it." The spark in the man's usual cheery voice was now gone, "So please do not touch him as he is—on account—a personal servant."

Luxord's eyebrow rose, "Personal?" The flat tone showed that he didn't believe Jack's outburst.

Jack reached down, opening his mouth before sliding his tongue from the side of Sora's jaw to the boy's temple.

Sora shivered, mouth gapping as Jack turned back to the blond, "I do believe I have a distaste for blonds, get off my ship."

Luxord merely smirked, disappearing into a darkness portal.

Jack merely swung a bottle of rum in his hand singing 'yo ho, yo ho' over and over again.

Suddenly Sora was whirled around, fingers tightly gripping his cheek, and lips against his own.

"Ah!" He whimpered as Luxord pulled away and their eyes met, "Find a man named Axel, he's searching for our thirteenth member."

Sora's lips parted to speak before Luxord grinned.

"Who's our thirteenth member?" The blond asked, "Don't you remember yourself?" He asked, a gleam in his eye, "Roxas?"

And with that he was gone, in the blink of Sora's eye as the brunette brought up a hand to cover his mouth.

"I'M A BLONDE!" He heard Elizabeth screech off to the side.

Jack walked by him, whispering to him, "There'll be no living with her after this."

Sora just stood their, fingers on his lips.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: sorry I haven't been updating a lot, with graduating, a lot has happened. But now that I'm done, I have to wait for college, so I should be getting up to speed. PLUSHIES OF LUXORD WITH A SORA CARD IN HAND!!

Sora: I HATED being a card!!

Tke: I liked you as dice, personally.

Sora: … shut up… that gave me cramps for being in such a tight-ass space.

Tke: hehehe, shall I get Riku to kiss you better, Sora?

Sora: _**blush**_ shut up

Tke: I may be doing all these odd couplings with you, such as Zexion, or Axel, or Roxas, or whoever, but we all know you're Riku's uke.

Sora: the next person who says that

Audience: WE'RE ALL RIKUSORA LOVERS HERE!!! Thumbs up

Sora: …

Tke: my, I haven't picked on Sora and Riku in a while buzzes off to pick the next Soiku story to write

Sora: I hate you all.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. MarluxiaXSora

Tke: Hey look, I finally figured out an ending for this. Yay!

Sora: About damn time.

Tke: You're just saying that because you _like_ this one.

Sora: blush

Tke: yeah, I thought so. I don't own anything, because I'm poor like that.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Cinnamon and Spice**

**Chapter 11:**

**MarluxiaXSora**

**Dedicated to Kitara Strife, because she's the one who gave me the will to finish this drabble.**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora paused, watching Marluxia's vines wrap themselves around Naminé's frail body, "Let her go!" He cried to the pink haired man, trying to reach Naminé while attacking the vines clawing at his feet.

The man simply raised his head back and chuckled a dry laugh, "My, my, my, the hero begs, what a beautiful sight." He then lowered himself down on his machine, reaching to grasp the brunet's chin as the boy's body became entangled in the vines, "Tell me, why do you try to save Naminé if she never even existed?"

The haunting blue eyes stared back at him, "Because she's my friend, and she has a pure heart."

Marluxia simply looked towards the fainted girl's pale body, he smirked then leaned down and pulled Sora's face close to his, "That witch will never have a perfect heart." He watched as Sora's face twisted into anger before twisting into confusion. The machine he was riding leaned down and stopped in front of Sora. However the vines began to get tighter around Sora's limbs.

"Mar—" Lips met his before he gasped and Marluxia's tongue slid into his mouth.

Marluxia pulled back, eyes narrowing as he licked his lips. "Are you sure you could love something that would never love you back?"

Sora glared, "She's not a _thing_!"

"Please." Marluxia snapped, "You know as well as I do that nobodies can't be some bodies, therefore she is merely a thing."

Sora's eyes squeezed closed, muscles tightening, and Marluxia thought he was about to cry, "She's not a thing, she's NOT!"

He chuckled, "Just keep telling that to yourself, you'll be staying here for a very long time."

And in that mere instant, Sora was overcome with the feeling of sleep. He simply slid his eyes closed, watching the pink haired man before they shut completely.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Wake up, Sora."

Sora weakly groaned, opening his eyes slowly to stare into two sky blue orbs. He couldn't remember a thing…. Who was this person? What was he doing here? What was going on?

"You hit your head." The pink-haired man exclaimed softly, "It's a good thing I found you when I did."

The brunet blinked, "I don't understand…"

He chuckled, "Of course not, you're probably still injured from the hit, just relax." He gave a small smirk, in which Sora returned a light smile, "My name's Marluxia."

Sora just laughed, listening to Marluxia speak of their past, and how they were best friends, and they always did things for each other, and how he'd actually told Marluxia that he loved him before he'd hit his head.

Sora's cheeks were stained red, "We're lovers?"

The pink haired man nodded, "Yup, now get some rest." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Sora's lips, causing the brunet to giggle and give him one back.

The man chuckled.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They'd spent days, going through Castle Oblivion and the card's worlds, just talking, fighting, swimming in Atlantica, eating Sea Salt Ice Cream in Twilight Town, flying in Neverland, and so much more. Sora had become obsessed with The 100 Acre World, and it had been cute to watch him play with the dopey yellow bear that would tend to get itself stuck in random places. Sora would always wear some random clothes, like jeans and a sweater, to random places, quite frankly it amused Marluxia.

Sora loved to go places, but he would always remain at Marluxia's side. The two would do this for days, just sit and play, and have a good time. No matter what other Organization members from below would come up and bother them, Sora just sat there and loved Marluxia for who he was.

Or, who he wasn't.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora was currently sitting in the 100-Acre Woods, jeans and a black shirt half-covered in mud from previous games, holding up the little yellow bear's hands and helping it with its stoutness exercises.

Marluxia was sitting on a stump a few feet over, enjoying the breeze.

There was a small noise behind him, but Marluxia turned to watch Sora and the bear instead, "What Vexen?" Even though it was one of the clones, Marluxia still treated it like the blond.

"This is against rules and regulations, I'll have you know." The blond hissed, watching him.

Sora had let go of the bear's hands and Pooh stood up and was finally able to do it himself, "When has that stopped me before?"

Vexen sneered, apparently watching Sora also; "You can't stay like this for long."

"Who says?"

"Our leader." Vexen glared, "He knows of your doing."

"Like I care." Marluxia sighed, he looked over at Vexen, "Are you finished?"

"One day you'll have to give Sora his memory back, and he'll remember he hates you, that he's going to kill you, and continue on his journey like you were a side show." And with that the blond disappeared, smirking at the glare Marluxia sent him.

The pink haired man growled but turned back to Sora and the bear. Sora was blinking in his direction, but when their eyes met, Sora gave him an innocent smile.

Vexen was wrong.

He could keep him here as long as he wanted.

X.X.X.X.X

"So this is Traverse Town?"

Marluxia sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." He really didn't want to show Sora this world, but Larxene seemed to think it would be wise to.

"It's bright." Sora answered, sitting on the balcony and watching the first district below, "Any special reason for this world?"

"To stop for supplies, like a gas station." He yawned, rolling his eyes.

"I see." Sora blinked, watching a tall brunet man, a shorter brunette female, a small black haired girl, and an older blond man make their way through the door to a new district. "I feel like… I know them…"

Marluxia froze, quickly grabbing Sora's arm and tugging him along, "No, you don't remember anything, just forget them."

X.X.X.X.X

"He's remembering, isn't he?"

Marluxia glowered, "Vexen, are you done?"

"Quite frankly, no." He smirked, "I'm waiting for Sora to remember he hates you."

The pink haired man growled.

"Oh, that's right!" Vexen faked a shocked look, "You gave him memories in which he loved you!"

"Get out of here."

"What's going to happen when Sora realizes you gave him fake memories?"

"Get out."

"He'll remember Riku and Kairi, and the islands, and the keyblade, and the king—."

"I SAID GET OUT!!"

Vexen barely dodged the vase that flew at his head, he smirked, gave an 'I win' look and disappeared.

Sora, innocent Sora was still sleeping peacefully next to Naminé, who was, once again, being forced to change his memories.

X.X.X.X.X

"I can't give him any more."

"What?" Marluxia hissed.

Naminé's eyes were wide, unshed tears in them, "If I give Sora any more fake memories, he'll break."

"I don't care."

"But—."

"Just do it."

"I can't." She sobbed, "There's only so much that I can do. I can't control Sora's memories any longer, if I do, he'll _die_."

She could see the spark in his eyes as she said the word 'die', but Marluxia merely growled and walked away. Naminé looked behind her, gazing at Sora's sleeping face. She smiled, knowing what needed to be done.

"First, I'll let you remember Riku and Kairi."

And with that, she began to draw, crayons flying as Riku, Sora, and Kairi were sketched onto the white paper.

X.X.X.X.X

Sora grew to remember things.

Marluxia hated it.

He knew this is what Naminé meant by breaking Sora, his memories flooding back into his mind.

Sora still had yet to remember he hated Marluxia, but he hoped he wouldn't remember that at all. The brunet had changed in these moments, often trying hard to remember things or randomly saying a person's name without knowing.

Couldn't he keep him like before?

Apparently not, by the way Sora would mumble memories and names in his sleep, and Marluxia could do nothing but be spooned by Sora and not let him go.

X.X.X.X.X

Sora remembered too quickly for Marluxia's tastes.

Though he never seemed to forget that he loved him.

Sora would remember people and begin to remember his adventures, though those topics were a little sketchy.

Marluxia was almost tempted to go see if it was Naminé's doing, but her words of Sora breaking was too much for him to bare, he figured he'd probably break down in front of her.

So instead, he broke down in front of Sora.

He would sit there, sob and claim in a few days Sora would forget any of this ever happened, that everything would change and they wouldn't be near each other anymore.

But Sora blinked, wrapped his arms around Marluxia's neck and hugged the life out of him.

He then whispered a sentence Marluxia would never forget.

"_I may forget, yes, I just may, but my mind will forget. In my heart I'll remember, I'll remember how much I __**love**__ you._"

X.X.X.X.X

And then one day Marluxia awoke, Sora stood on the opposite end of the room, keyblade drawn, and saying that he wanted his memories back the way he was and that Marluxia couldn't keep him in the castle forever.

And Marluxia knew Sora remembered _everything_.

So he took off, into the darkness, and grabbed onto Naminé as they went into the room where Marluxia was at his strongest.

But, by the time light and petals fell, Sora stood there, keyblade pierced through Marluxia's stomach, and the pink haired man gasping for air.

Sora's keyblade slid out, allowing the man to fall to the floor and begin to cough up blood.

However, Sora leaned down, fingers and hands entwining with Marluxia's as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Marluxia's blood-coated lips before burying his face into the man's long hair.

"Told you I'd remember my love for you."

And Marluxia breathed in once, murmured three words, and closed his eyes in death.

And Sora cried.

X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Depressing, but very beautiful, no?

Sora: _**sigh**_ sucks he had to die

Tke: Sucks ANY of the members had to die.

Sora: True.

Tke: Well, reviewers get plushies of Marluxia holding onto Sora and cuddling him.

Sora: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	12. PenceXSora FIRST ONE EVER ON FFN!

Tke: Please let it be known, I've now written the first PenceXSora on EVER!! W00t!! GO ME!! LOL, WHY THE CRACK PAIRINGS, I HAVE NO IDEA!!

Sora: … this one isn't too bad

Tke: I know, it's short, sorry, I know! But it doesn't need to be long to be a love story, it never has to be!

Sora: Agreed!

Tke: I own nothing, but I do know I've created the PenceXSora coupling here on I don't know if it's been written on some other site, but I did it here, got it? TELL YOUR FRIENDS!! LOL!!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: Okay, here's the deal, I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE!!! I have a little pent up frustration towards HALF the people that have alerted my stories. I mean, honestly, what I'm doing isn't fair to the other half, but I have to do it anyways. Yes, if you figured it out already, I **_AM_** talking to those half that _**don't**_ review but put this on _**alert**_. Seriously, when you alert something but don't favorite or at least _**REVIEW**_, it makes us authors feel stupid. Like you're telling us 'oh, well, it's an interesting fic, and I'd kinda like to see where it's going… but that's about it'. I mean, honestly, is it so hard to just leave us a _**little**_ fucking message that says 'update soon!' or 'interesting' or 'I like this' or something like that?? Because _**I**_ do it to others, and guess _**what**_? It takes up… about _**ten seconds**_ of time. And if you're so lazy that you don't want to waste ten seconds of your '_precious time_' reviewing, then you probably shouldn't be wasting said '_precious time_' reading fanfics. I know this sounds mean and all, but for those writers who have posted stuff up and wanted response back, you can understand were I'm coming from. And I'm not talking to writers, necessarily, that have been on here for a year or two. I'm talking mostly to those of us who have been here for several years and wrote BEFORE '_**alerting and no reviewing**_' became a **FAD**.

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED BEFORE AND WILL REVIEW AGAIN (REVIEWING ONCE IN MY FIC WILL NOT CUT IT)**: I'd like to thank you and give you a special gift. Reviewers are allowed to look at my profile and select one of the stories that I haven't put on yet. From those stories, you may choose **_one_** and I will send you the first three pages of that story. I'm doing this because the people I know that will review again deserve something for being forced to wait. Just make sure your email is on your profile or send it to me if you're anot. (JUST REMEMBER TO PUT SPACES IN YOUR EMAIL LIKE BLAH BLAH . BLAH OR ELSE FFN WILL TAKE IT OFF!)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Cinnamon and Spice**

**Chapter 12:**

**PenceXSora**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora ran down the steps, he was doing everything, finding and opening treasure chests, killing nobodies, and casting magic as usual, but his mind was elsewhere. There was another Twilight Town? A virtual one? What's its connection to Roxas?

Sora gasped, missing his entrance entirely, he slid on his feet until he managed to touch the floor and swing back.

Looks like he did a little _too_ much thinking.

With that, he opened the library and looked around, there was nothing unusual….

"WAKKKK!!!" Donald instantly cried as he pointed to the floor.

Oh, except for that giant hole made of machines.

He remembered the Twilight Town gang would be following, so he needed to clear this place quickly. He hopped down the stairs, brandishing keyblade as he fought passed wave and wave of nobodies.

What was this other Twilight Town like? Was it any different from this one? Would anyone be different?

He paused, seeing the door that stood proudly by the back of the stairs. Stepping a foot in, he realized, it was a trap, and his party was surrounded. Where were all these nobodies coming from anyways?

Suddenly, across from him was a samurai nobody, getting in a certain stance, Sora knew this stance.

It'd been the same one he used when he was readying himself with his keyblade.

Within in an instant, they branded their weapons, showing it tauntingly, and reposed themselves.

Donald and Goofy watched as if they teleported passed each other when they really hadn't.

They were silent until the nobody fell, dying in a black mass while Sora stood, sheathing his keyblade again as he looked around.

"What?" Sora asked innocently, looking at them.

They ran into the next room, seeing no nobodies just as Hayner and gang came down.

Sora glared at the computer that Pence had been slightly 'ooh'ing at, he scowled because our sweet, uke of a Sora was technology-challenged. Last time he blew up his kitchen just making _toast_, so to get a whole computer to work with, quite frankly, did not sit well with him.

So he simply waited as Pence logged into the computer, hacked his way in the files, and accepted the password of Sora's now-favorite ice cream.

"Pence you're a genius!" Hayner cried, flailing as he usually did, only to get smacked by Olette because 'they were doing something very important, and it involved Kairi and Sora's life'.

Goofy and Donald had already begun to inspect the light beam as Sora turned towards the Twilight Gang, "Thanks guys."

"No problem Sor!" Hayner grinned, a little too hyper. Would there be a cyber version of him that was just as hyper? Sora would probably cry…. (A/N: Even though I know there IS one, I have to say, I would cry too…)

"Bring back Kairi safely!" Olette reasoned, and Sora knew better than to cross this young brunette, so he simply nodded.

"Have a safe trip!" Pence had smiled, waving from his seat in front of the computer.

Sora grinned, picking up his jacket that he'd put down from fighting Nobodies because it had been too hot. He waved goodbye and stepped towards the light beam only to look back for a moment.

The three blinked, "Sora?" They asked, confused.

Sora quickly spun on his heel, raced up the backside of the computer chair and laid a simple kiss against Pence's cheek. When Pence looked at him in confusion he merely gave a grin with stained red cheeks, "Thanks, for the technology help, I don't think we could've done it without you!"

He raced back to the beam and stepped in while waving.

"Sora's certainly dramatic, isn't he?" Hayner asked.

Olette nodded, "Guess it comes with being a hero."

The two looked over at Pence, who was staring at the beam, eyes wide, blush on his plump cheeks and a hand over the area on his cheek.

Both rolled their eyes, "Shall we leave lover boy alone?" Hayner asked.

Olette nodded, "I wanted to go see all those drawings anyways."

So they walked out, leaving their friend to wonder when a certain brunette would be coming back.

X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Right, sucky ending, sorry, I think it's amusing and kind of cute.

Sora: oh no, don't tell me you're gonna start shipping this coupling too.

Tke: …

Sora: oh god dammit…

Tke: X3 FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE ABOVE PARAGRAPHS, YOU'LL FIND YOUR REVIEW GIFT UP THERE!!


	13. Urgent Notice

Outline: Cry the Beloved Country

X.X.X.X

**URGENT NOTE**:

HOMG, how horrible, I've rarely done this and I hate it when people do this, but I need to do this.

For those of you that know how I work, you all know I had everything saved on a 95/98 Windows computer, and we all know how old those are. Finally, it's given up on me, sad, I know, but it has.

Guess what this means?

Yup, I have to write everything from scratch. EVERYTHING. Even my two prides and joys, the Death Note/Kingdom Hearts crossover and Home For The Summer.

I pretty much have nothing left of my work because I was not able to save it to my grandfather's comp.

Kiraracutie is going to try and bring me her big hard drive (who she's named 'AkuRoku') to see if we can get ANY information off of it.

Hope with us!

I'm putting this on most of my stories (the frequently read ones) in case someone doesn't read my other stories.

For the help of our loss, I will tell you how far I was in most stories so that you can see how big this is for me.

**Deathly Sources Chapter 5**- 10 percent

**Note**: This I will be working on quickly, so rest assured it will be one of the first updated

**Black Eyeshadow**-85 percent

**Note**: I pretty much remember what I was going to do, so this shouldn't be too much of a problem. I just need to think of a finishing move.

**Hands-On Computer**-15 percent

**Note**: I was still debating whether to continue this, so it's getting written, but slowly.

**100 Ways of Love**-70 percent

**Note**: Now I must think of all new drabble ideas D NOOO!! All I remember was a RiSo one that was 'pizza' and a Zemyx one that was 'lights' but that's about it.

**Cinnamon and Spice**-30 percent

**Note**: I was at the Riku Replica!! I was so sad about this one!

**Ocean Blue and Sapphire**-56 percent

**Note**: This was the chapter right before the lemon, so it wasn't too big of a loss. I remembered the theme, so I will be able to get it done and up before anything.

**Drifting 101**-90 percent

**Note**: It was gonna be some Zemyx loving! Now I feel bad because I've been promising it.

**Phantom**-60 percent

**Note**: This one was going to be a bit of foreplay before a AkuSor lemon. 'Cuz that's what everyone voted for, so I will be trying to get this up for you guys.

**Shinning Collection**-70 percent

**Note**: One of my favorite stories, ever, damn. Well, don't worry, I pretty much knew what I was doing for this. I should be able to re-do it, finish it, and post it within a week or so.


End file.
